


Testing Limits

by Lori Lane (LoriLane)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Impact Play, M/M, Spanking, alex is a such a dom, kyle is a good boy, michael is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriLane/pseuds/Lori%20Lane
Summary: Alex had a very simple rule: the boys weren’t allowed to touch themselves. They belonged to him. Their pleasure belonged to him. He decided when and where they benefited from his attention.So of course he’s doing the dishes when he hears a high pitched whine, “Aleeeeeex!”Kyle.He made his way to the bedroom where Michael not only had a hand down his pants, he also had a hand down Kyle’s pants as the doctor huffed and whined. Michael of course, gave zero fucks. He should have known that controlling their orgasms would mean Michael would feel the need to buck at invisible boundaries. He was constantly testing limits, seeing what he could get away with. He couldn’t get away with this.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Testing Limits

Alex had a very simple rule: the boys weren’t allowed to touch themselves. They belonged to him. Their pleasure belonged to him. He decided when and where they benefited from his attention. 

So of course he’s doing the dishes when he hears a high pitched whine, “Aleeeeeex!”

Kyle.

He made his way to the bedroom where Michael not only had a hand down his pants, he also had a hand down Kyle’s pants as the doctor huffed and whined. Michael of course, gave zero fucks. He should have known that controlling their orgasms would mean Michael would feel the need to buck at invisible boundaries. He was constantly testing limits, seeing what he could get away with. He couldn’t get away with this. 

“Hands.” Alex ordered.

Michael raised both hands as Kyle plastered himself to Alex’s side. “I told him we weren’t allowed!”

“You were being a good boy.” Alex said. 

“You were being a snitch.” Michael replied. 

This would not do. 

Alex raised one eyebrow at his favorite brat. The one who always had to push to see what happened. “Alright Guerin. I told you what the rules were and you decided not only to touch yourself but to touch KYLE, which means Kyle gets to help administer your punishment.” 

Michael flushed red. He always pushed for this, but when the time came to pay the piper he squirmed every time. 

“Find me a chair and place it in the middle of the room.” Alex stroked Kyle’s hip as he narrowed his eyes at Michael. Michael shifted from foot to foot. Alex repeated, “Find a chair, no arms, and place it in the middle of the room.” 

Michael knew what this meant. Knew what he pushed him into. And with a huff he stalked off into the kitchen for one of the dining room chairs. He carried it into the bedroom and placed it in the middle of the room just like Alex said. His hands clenched into fists nervously. 

Alex gently pushed Kyle towards the chair. “You decided to involve Kyle in your misbehavior, so he’s going to be the one to administer your punishment. You know better. I told you the rules. You agreed to the rules.” 

Guerin wanted this. Guerin LOVED this. He loved the anticipation of it. But it was still hard to take that last step and accept what was going to happen. 

Kyle rebuttoned his jeans and sat primly in the chair like a good boy. Kyle was always happy to be Alex’s good boy. It was Michael who couldn’t resist the urge to be a brat.

Alex refocused his attention on Guerin, “Pants down. Over his knee.”

“Aw, c’mon…”

“Pants. Down.” Alex glared, “Over. His. Knee.” 

Michael took the warning for what it was and lowered his pants and his boxer briefs. He awkwardly placed himself over Kyle’s lap and clearly felt ridiculous. Too big for this. Even though he wanted it. Alex knew how much he wanted it. How much he craved it. But after a childhood with Jesse Manes, he balked at giving Michael the controlled pain he sought after. He knew it quieted his chaos, made him feel good. But Alex couldn’t do it. Couldn’t raise a hand against Michael, even though he begged him for it. And that’s where Kyle came in. Kyle without all the emotional baggage of an abusive childhood. Kyle just wanted to make Alex happy, and satisfy Michael, and ideally, come at the end of it. It was a perfect arrangement. 

Alex calmly sat on the floor next to the chair and firmly grabbed Guerin’s chin in one hand. No hiding. He was a full grown man, over the lap of one lover while another lover forced him to make eye contact. “Alright Kyle, give the man what he needs.”

Kyle inhaled sharply. He may not crave this like Michael, but he loved giving Michael what he wanted. He loved obeying Alex. He raised a hand and brought it down sharply on Michael’s bottom. They both jumped at the noise, while Alex just tightened his grip on Michael’s chin, examining his face. 

“Harder.” He decided.

Kyle obeyed. His hand struck down with a louder clap and Michael’s eyes fluttered closed as his mouth parted slightly and he sighed. 

“Eyes on me, Guerin.”

With effort Michael managed to raise his eyes to Alex’s face. 

“Again.”

Kyle obeyed. His hand landed on the meat between thigh and bottom and Michael hissed, even as he smiled.

“Is that the best you can do, Valenti? It tickles.”

Alex flickered his eyes up to Kyle, “You heard the man. Give him what he wants.”

And Kyle no longer needed permission. He was a man in his prime who worked out five times a week. If Guerin wanted a spanking. He’d give him a spanking.

His hand slapped down with hardly a pause between strikes. Michael’s bottom flushed as red as his face. Handprints layered upon handprints. Alex leaned in, fingers still firmly on Michael’s chin, mouth next to his ear, “You love this. Over Kyle’s knee. I told you to be a good boy and you decided to touch yourself, decided to touch KYLE. This is what happens to bad boys who don’t keep their hands where I put them.”

Michael shuddered in pleasure. Alex didn’t pretend to understand his need. Alex avoided pain whenever possible. But without Alex, Michael got into a bar fight a week. He craved the attention. He craved a firm hand showing him his place. And he was an absolute mess when it came to satisfying this craving in a safe way. He couldn’t even put into words why he wanted it. When he was a teenager he explained to Alex that there was chaos going on inside of him all the time, and he just wanted to find some quiet… wanted to get away from himself.

As his eyes fluttered closed and he sank into a deep bliss, Alex could see that goal was achieved. The steady sound of a hand striking flesh was mesmerising. Kyle was a machine. He’d continue until Alex said stop, and Alex carefully watched Guerin’s face for the first sign of real distress. A tear escaped, and Alex wiped it away with his thumb. He held up a hand for Kyle to pause. 

“Michael, how are you doing?”

Michael was floating. He was so still. His pupils were huge. A tug at his chin made him open his eyes with effort. His voice slurred, “I’m good. So good.”

“Kyle, give him ten more. I think that’ll remind him to keep his hands to himself.”

This wasn’t Kyle’s first rodeo. He knew how to make those ten count. He aimed at the thighs, at the crease right below the bottom, any place that would sting when Guerin tried to sit for the next 24 hours. He was a doctor. He knew exactly where to aim. 

Michael’s toes scrambled across the floor at the flurry of quick swats. A whining noise escaping him despite his best efforts. God, he loved this even as his body squirmed. 

Finally it was over and Kyle drew his hand smoothly over red flesh, rubbing gently and admiring the flush. 

Alex cupped Michael’s face in two hands and forced him to look at him. “Are you going to be a good boy now?”

“Yes Alex. Mm, sorry.”

“I know Guerin, but I think we should make the lesson stick. I decide who gets to come and when. Good boys get orgasms. Bad boys don’t. I need you to stand up now.”

It took Michael a moment, but he scrambled off Kyle’s knees with Kyle’s help. Both of his boys were so hard. Their cocks jutting forward. 

Kyle helped Alex to his feet. Alex walked in a slow circle around Michael, examining him. Eyes lingering on his cherry red bottom sticking out from a pair of jeans stuck around his thighs. 

“This is what you’re going to do. You’re going to stand there with your hands on your head, no rubbing. You’re going to watch what happens when someone is good and obeys orders. And you’re not going to touch yourself or say one word.” Alex raised an eyebrow, “nod if you understand.”

Michael’s hands slowly looped themselves behind his head as he nodded. 

“Good boy.”

He melted. 

Alex took Kyle’s hand and led him to the bed as Michael watched with hungry eyes. Kyle’s palm was hot. Alex kissed it gently. He could always depend on Kyle being his instrument when needed. He would take Guerin in hand when Alex couldn’t. He lay his boy down on the bed, and carefully ignored Michael’s gaze.

Kyle’s skin was flushed as he carefully stripped him of his shirt and pants. Kyle might pretend he wasn’t effected by Guerin’s needs, but he clearly loved taking the other man down a notch. Providing him stability and boundaries. He loved following Alex’s orders. His cock was hard and full as he tugged his underwear down. Michael swallowed hard at the sight.

Alex gently took him in hand. Teasing the head as his other hand cupped his balls. Kyle’s hips rose off the bed of their own volition. Alex’s touch became firmly, more focused. Kyle’s breath became shallow as he panted. He was trying so hard to make this last, but Alex knew exactly how to touch him. He placed a hand low on his belly to still his thrusting. Kyle may be his good boy, but he needed to learn to take what was given. 

It only took moments before Kyle was coming, splattering hot against his belly and panting as Alex kissed him gently. 

Michael was shifting, hands locked so tightly behind his head… clearly trying to obey even though he wanted to touch. Touch his cock, touch his ass, touch Alex, touch Kyle, touch anything. He was an island alone in the room, and it was so hard for him to be still. 

Alex took pity on him, and beckoned him onto the bed. Michael positively face planted in his glee to be included. He buried his face in Alex’s shoulder as Alex’s other hand rubbed his hot bottom. 

“You don’t get to come. You understand?” 

Michael’s face is hidden as he nods enthusiastically. “S’okay. I got what I wanted.”

“Brat.”

“You like it.”

Kyle chuckled, “I certainly don’t mind it.” 

Without removing his face from Alex’s shoulder, Michael reached over and pinched Kyle’s nipple in retaliation. Kyle looked like he wanted to protest but Alex said, “you’ll get to spank him again. Just wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr[ @angsty-aliens](https://angsty-aliens.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you @haloud for the brainstorming and hand holding.


End file.
